


The irony of us

by Noriisintoit



Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Atsumu pouts unconsciously, Flustered Atsumu, Kiyoomi is secretly a romantic, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, More like rivals to sudden husbands, Pro judo fighters sakuatsu, Rivals to Lovers, mentioned sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noriisintoit/pseuds/Noriisintoit
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu, professional Judo fighters from rivaling teams, realise they fucked up the moment they receive a mail consisting of paperworks that legally binds them together. In other words, documents and a certificate stating that they got married. Seeing how they’re constantly at each others’ throats whenever together, they don’t take it well. But their families somewhat do.In which rivals Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu are forced to stay together by a family elder, after making the mistake of marrying each other when drunk off their asses in Vegas.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161680
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	The irony of us

**Author's Note:**

> SakuAtsumu Fluff Week Day10: Free day
> 
> Guys this is probably not how getting married in Vegas work, but let’s pretend that it actually does work this way here lmao :D

This would’ve been a normal first family-in-law meeting if everyone wasn’t gathered here to deal with the fact that two of their family members had gotten drunk off their asses when in Vegas a few weeks back, leading to them being stupidly married to each other. 

It was odd, cause what on earth was going on in Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi’s drunk heads when they had decided to marry each other? Especially when they _supposedly_ hate one another?

Well.

An old adage says “A drunken man’s words are a sober man’s thoughts”. So what does this say about them?

The _Irony._

  
  
  


**2 weeks ago**

Atsumu wakes up to the sound of his phone ringing. He scrunches his eyebrows, processing that it wasn’t the sound of his alarm, but the sound of someone calling him. He groans and fishes for his phone, squinting his eyes to check for the time. 

3:03AM

He moves his gaze to read the caller ID.

It was from an unknown number and more than that, it was a foreign number. He assumes it to be one of those spam or scam calls.

Atsumu decides to reject it before getting comfy to get back to sleep. The unknown caller doesn’t let him, the phone rings once again. 

The blonde sighs loudly before answering it. Clearing his throat before doing it.

“Hello?” 

_“Hi, I’m calling from the Last Vegas marriage bureau. May I speak to Miya Atsumu?”_

Atsumu raises a brow at the english he hears. 

_Wait._

His mind backtracks, wondering if they heard that right. Even with a butchered pronunciation, the lady on the phone sounded like she was saying his name.

“Miya Atsumu?” He asks.

_“Ah, yes, apologies for the pronunciation. May I speak to him?”_

“Speakin’.” He says, sitting up, wondering why the _Last Vegas marriage bureau_ was looking for him.

_“We’ve been notified that your certificate and documents have arrived at the nearest post office, will you and your partner be able to visit the documentation pick up counter today to take them?”_

Atsumu had his brows scrunching up together to understand what she was telling him. It wasn’t the english, he’s bilingual, so it wasn’t the language itself. It’s the things she was saying that’s hard to process.

“Uh...Is this a prank call?”

The other side of the line goes quiet. 

_“No sir, this isn’t a prank call.”_

Atsumu was more awake now. “Are ya sayin I got married to someone when I went to Vegas last week?”. Heart beating faster as he starts to panic, because if this was true, then holy shit did he fuck up. 

_“Yes. Will you and your partner be able to pick up the certificate and documents later today? Just to clarify, it should be at the post office near your address in Tokyo.”_ She asks once more.

_‘Tokyo???’_

Atsumu lives in Higashiosaka, Osaka. It’s where his team hometown is.

Did they key in the stranger’s home address and put Atsumu’s contact number on the documents? God, this is such a mess.

Oh boy. If Atsumu wasn’t scared before, he is now. Scared to ask which random stranger he had apparently tied the knot with. “C-can I have the name of my partner?”

_“Sir?”_

The blonde gets out of his bed and begins to pace around. Now worried if he’ll get in trouble if he sounded suspicious to them. So he tries to think of a reasonable reply.

“Oh, I mean, I get scam calls all the time. I just need to make sure yer the real deal.” He tries.

The lady stays silent for a while before she finally replies with a _“Please hold on for a moment Mr. Miya.”, followed by the sound of papers flipping on the other side._

_“According to the documents, you’re married to – apologies if I mispronounce – Mr. Sakusa Kiyoomi.”_

Atsumu visibly freezes, body running cold. 

Mr. Sa-

  
  
  


_Memories of the black haired man runs through his mind. The sound of a crowd, cheering around the judo stadium. He suddenly sees a montage of the said man grabbing Atsumu by the belt before slamming him down onto the judo mat; the man grabbing his arm and throwing the blonde over his shoulder before he hits the mat; the very same man, grabbing Atsumu by the lapels of his uniform, pulling him close before hooking a leg in between his legs, and again, Atsumu hits the ground after a strong sturdy push. These were only a few among many._

_The moves used weren’t the issue, they’re part of Judo afterall. It’s just the way Sakusa Kiyoomi would always smirk down in satisfaction, with his heavy lidded eyes and stupid_ ~~_handsome_ ~~ _face, each time. That, and the commentary he adds every now and then._

_“Starting to think that you look better on the ground.”_

_“Sorry, did that hurt? You’ll get used to it.”_

_“It’s like you_ **_want_ ** _me to push you down.”_

_It gets on the blonde’s nerves each time. He’s only like that during matches as well, he’s a pretty stoic guy off the mat (not that he’s any nicer to Atsumu either way)._

_It’s not like Atsumu doesn’t bite back. In fact he does, all the time (and a lot of times, he bites first). It’s never peaceful when they’re in the same space together._

  
  
  


Atsumu covers his gaping mouth with his hand. Because _no._ The lady on the phone did _not_ just say that he **legally married** the person he can’t stand the most. 

_“Mr. Miya?”_

Atsumu sits himself down. He has one last question to ask. 

“Ya have been callin’ me Mr. Miya...Does this mean I at least kept my surname?”

He hears another page flipping from the other side. 

_“Both you and your spouse registered you under your husband’s last name.”_

Atsumu mentally screams at himself.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


MSBY Martial Arts (Judo Section), Kodaira, Tokyo.

Atsumu stops in front of a large building, the familiar MSBY logo he had often seen on Sakusa’s uniform, largely displayed above the entrance. He rests a hand over his chest to calm his breathing down, it took him almost 7 hours to reach here. Would’ve been easier if he had the black haired man’s phone number. But knowing their relationship, it’s no surprise that they don’t have each other's contact numbers. 

It doesn't really matter since he needed to be here anyways, both spouses are supposed to pick the documents together (Still, he could’ve given the man a heads up through one of his social media accounts).

He steels himself before stepping into the main lobby.

  
  
  
  


The large dojo hall was filled with practitioners stretching with one another, chatters filling up the room.

“I don’t know what I did wronggggg! But Akaashi is mad at meeee!” a bulky guy whines to his judo friends.

“That’s rare to hear, must’ve been something big, Bokuto-san!” A boy with bright orange hair replied as they continued to stretch. 

Bokuto was about to reply when the room fell into some sort of whispering commotion, it caught both his and Hinata’s attention. 

“What’s going on?” Bokuto curiously asks, eyes wide as he shifts his gaze to what everyone was looking at. 

Miya Atsumu was on the other side of the glass door entrance, talking to someone they recognised as one of the building receptionists. 

“Isn’t that Miya Atsumu?” “Why is he here?” “Is he here to see someone?” “What if he’s here to transfer?!” the whispers say.

Atsumu steps in when the receptionist leaves. 

The blonde feels his heart beating fast because, _holy shit,_ there are a lot more people here than what he had anticipated. There are probably around 30 to 40 people in the Judo hall. He feels himself breaking into cold sweat.

He spots familiar faces though, he’s met many of these guys during national tournaments and friendly sparring matches. Bokuto and Hinata wave their arms at him from afar as they begin to rush over to greet him. 

“Yo, Atsumu-kun! Whatcha doing here?” Bokuto greets with a wide grin. 

“What a surprise! Did you come all the way here from Osaka?” Hinata jumps in.

Atsumu rubs the back of his head as he laughs nervously. “Yea! Was a long 7 hour trip!” 

“Whoa what?!” 

“Yea...uh…”He trails off as he looks around more. “I-Is Sakusa...here?” He asked timidly. The shock in their faces was evident. Anyone here would react the same way. Because, Miya Atsumu? Travelling all the way from Osaka just to meet...Sakusa? 

“Oh- well…” The two exchanged looks before turning back at the blonde boy. “I mean, he was here earlier, but he got called to the office upstairs a while ago, don’t know when he’ll be back.”

Atsumu massages his forehead as he stressed about it. “I- okay.” he had been so panicky the whole day that he really hadn't managed to plan things out properly. 

“Did something happen Atsumu-san?” hinata asks.

He could only laugh as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Yea, I need to see him.” He says with a disappointed sigh.

The glass doors behind him creaks open, instantly catching everyone’s attention. 

The stoic man enters in all his 6’4” glory, dressed in his neat white uniform. His gaze quickly moving from his two friends to the mop of blonde hair in front of them. He halts as he stares at him, a scowl spreads on his handsome features instantly. 

_“The hell? Why are you here?”_ were the words written all over his face.

Atsumu felt like his veins were about to pop at the sight of the man. But he schools himself so he can properly convince the man to follow him to the post office. 

He doesn’t notice Bokuto and Hinata backing away to avoid being sucked into their incoming chaos. 

Atsumu opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off when he sees the tall guy walk past him. 

_‘Okay,_ **_asshole_ ** _.’_

“Wow, yer not even gonna greet me? Ya bein shy now Sakusa?" Atsumu says through his teeth, forcing a smile that looks menacing as he turns to look at Sakusa. The latter stops in his tracks to look back at the blonde man, now standing there with crossed arms and leaning his side onto the wall next to him. 

The staredown was intense. 

“The hell you want Miya?” 

Atsumu feigns a surprised expression, “My my~ he bites!” 

Sakusa scowls at him even more before approaching the blonde guy, grabbing his collar as he stares him down. Atsumu doesn’t back away, glarning back at the taller guy.

“Look, I don’t know what the hell you’re here for, but if you’re here to disturb our training, then you better leave before I actually do bite you.” 

They glare at each other some more before Sakusa releases him, walking away when the blonde doesn’t say anything back.

Atsumu was internally screaming, mouth ready to shoot retorts at the irritating man. But the question Sakusa asked had reminded him of why he was here in the first place. They don’t have time to do this. 

He bites his lower lip and clenches his fist as he swallows his pride. 

“WAIT!” he pushes out, it came out louder than he meant it to be. It surprises everyone in the hall. Sakusa turns back to look at the man, eyebrows still scrunched up while looking at the blonde man. 

“W-wait…” He says, quietly this time. Loud enough for the other guy to hear. 

“I-I’m actually...here to-” he clenches his fists even more before muttering the rest of his sentence. “-see ya...” 

“Me?” Sakusa asks, dumbfounded. He watches Atsumu nod. 

“I actually uh- need ya to…” He looks down before nervously continuing, “come with me. T-to the post office.” 

Silence. 

“I don’t understand.” Sakusa says, tone flat. “We’re not even friends, why should I accompany you to the-”

Atsumu listens to the man as he begins to list out reasons why he doesn’t understand why he came all the way here to see him. The more he spoke, the more annoyed he got till all the pent up frustration he'd been holding in, finally explodes.

“ARGH! I’LL EXPLAIN LATER! BUT CAN YA COME NOW OR NOT?!” he says as he messes his hair up, not being able to stay calm anymore. All the nerves and the stress of having to hold everything alone was becoming too heavy for him.

The mini explosion was enough to surprise the man as he took a step back. 

“LOOK WE DID STUPID SHIT IN VEGAS AND I’VE BEEN STRESSIN’ ABOUT THIS ALL MORNIN’! I CAN’T D-DEAL WITH THIS ALONE! YER THE ONLY PERSON I CAN-” He ends up crying against his own will and Sakusa panics as he looks around to find his fellow judo fighters looking at him with half confused and half judgemental eyes for making the blonde man cry. 

“I-It’s not like I wanna be here too! I’ve been runnin’ around searchin’ for ya, while bein sleep deprived. I barely managed to eat today. I got scolded for skippin work, some dude was bein an asshole on the train headin for Tokyo and I was stuck with the man for _six_ hours! I got lost cause I'm in this _big ass city_ alone for the first time! I did all that so I can reach ya. This day has been so damn shitty and yer-” He hiccups “Yer-”

Sakusa, not knowing how to react to this meltdown, ends up hugging the crying guy out of panic. He never had been good at comforting a crying person. At least when they're crying this hard.

Atsumu doesn’t really register it yet, but he instinctively hides his face against his shoulder as he continues crying out of frustration.

“Yer such a jerk!” 

“W-Why are you crying?” He looks around frantically before dragging Atsumu to the nearby changing room, waving his arms at the people in the room to mind their own businesses. 

He basically kicks out anyone who was in the room, much to their confusion.

He sits Atsumu down on one of the benches, the blonde instantly covering his face as he lets himself cry so he can get the stuffy feeling off his chest.

Never in his life would Sakusa think he’d ever see the usually stubborn strong headed Atsumu breakdown into tears like this. He hates it though, he’d rather have the blonde shoot annoying retorts at him. 

“Miya talk to me.” He tries to approach. 

The blonde attempts to scrub his tears away with the back of his hands “Why did I have to bump into ya in Vegas!” was all he said before bawling even more. Sakusa winces, not knowing where this was coming from, but it seems he was at fault here for making him cry. 

He paces before leaving Atsumu to calm down, seems like he didn’t want to talk yet. 

He swings the door open to go get the stuff he left outside. A wall of evesdroppers comes crashing into the room. 

The boys laugh nervously before spotting Atsumu. He was looking at them silently, sniffing and hiccuping, expression both sad and confused, hands frozen in the air after wiping away at his tears. His eyes were watery as tears continued to run down his face, lips downturned and wobbly. The skin under his eyes and on his nose, tinted pink from crying. 

It probably wasn’t the right time to think so, with Sakusa standing before them, glowering in annoyance. But, the infamous pro judo fighter Atsumu was a pretty crier. 

Sakusa obscructs their view and clicks his tongue at them. It was all he needed to do, to make the boys start scrambling up to their feet, leaving the pair be. 

He glances at Atsumu. “I’ll go get my stuff, wait here.” He says, sighing. 

He walks out and heads over to where Bokuto and Hinata were, the two seemingly worried about the whole situation. 

“Oh Omi-san, is Atsumu-san alright?” Hinata asks, watching the tall man squat by his things, clearing up.

“I...don’t know. But I’m going to leave with him, please tell sensei that I’ve got an emergency to take care of.” 

“Emergency?!” Bokuto asks, worried even more. 

Sakusa checks for the time when he gets back up, patting Bokuto’s shoulder as he walks past him. “I’ll take care of him, don’t worry guys.” 

His two friends exchange looks, eyebrows raised at the sentence alone.

The lanky man walks back into the changing room.

“I don’t know what this is about, but I’ll drive you to the post office. I’m expecting an explanation in the car later.” 

Atumu pouts, feeling very embarrassed for the whole blow up. “Mn.” he replies, refusing to look at the other man.

Sakusa clicks his tongue before rummaging through his bag, walking towards the blonde sniffling boy. 

Atsumu was startled when the man squats in front of him. “W-What–”

Sakusa pulled out a brand new black face mask out of his bag, and boldly reaches over to put the mask on him before looking through his bag once again to pull out a pair of shades. He grabs Atsumu’s wrist, turning it palm up to hand him the shades.

“We’ve got sports tabloid reporters lurking around outside often. We have to walk to the parking lot, don’t let them catch you walking out of here crying.”

The blonde looks up at the now standing Sakusa. Atsumu stays still, amused to see the latter being nice. 

'Guess even he can be nice.'

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


The explanation doesn't come the moment they get into Sakusa’s car. Atsumu was thankful that he wasn’t being rushed to explain either, he had all morning to (messily) think of how he was going to explain to his rival-now-apparently-spouse, yet his head was still in chaos.

The ride was quiet. Not like they were in any position to be talking about stuff normally. They’re not even friends. And this was probably the first time they’ve been alone together where they’re not fighting.

Sakusa glances at the man on the passenger seat, still having troubles believing this was actually happening. It was at a red light when Atsumu finally spoke out.

“Can ya stop by the road when possible?” Sakusa has never heard Atsumu speak so softly to him like this before, but strangely, it softens his heart slightly.

“Are you not rushing to get to the post office?” He asks.

“It can wait…as long as we get there before they close. I need to explain before we get there. And I don’t think ya should be drivin when ya hear this.” 

The driver felt nervous after hearing the last part. He doesn’t know what to expect. But he does as told.

When the car stops, Atsumu starts explaining with clammy hands. He explains about the call and everything he talked about with the lady from the marriage bureau. He keeps his head down, eyes darting literally anywhere but the man beside him. So he misses the way the blood drains away from his horrified face. He does see the man rest his forehead on a supporting hand, from the corner of his eye. 

Sakusa waits for Atsumu to mention the part where this is a huge joke. But it never came, and he concludes his explanation instead. More than that, there is no way this man is _this_ good of an actor to play this big bad joke on Sakusa.

He turns to look at the distressed Atsumu.

“Why would I– Why would _we_ do that?!” He asks, panicking as well. 

“How would I know?! I don’t even remember what happened!” 

“I-” He tries hard to think back, but nothing comes. 

“I remember meeting you at the bar.” Sakusa says, trying to backtrack.

“I remember that too. I know we fought and I left you to get more drinks.” Atsumu follows after.

“I got pissed drunk after you left.” 

“So did I!”

“Do you remember anything from then?” 

“No...Do ya?”

“I...don’t-” 

They looked at each other after a while, thinking of the same conclusion. 

They probably bumped into each other again after drinking their asses off, and whatever they did after that, is completely wiped off their memories. 

The morning after whatever chaos that happened that night, Sakusa remembers waking up alone in his hotel, he somehow made it back there safely. 

Atsumu remembers waking up alone in some random hotel alone, he doesn’t know how he got there.

This was a mystery. Atsumu starts massaging his head. This whole thing was a big headache. He repeatedly tries to back track, but the answer doesn’t change. He doesn’t notice the way Sakusa was frozen in his seat, contemplating asking something.

The question hangs from his tongue, not knowing how to ask. 

“Nevertheless, what if this is some big mistake and those documents aren’t actually ours?” Atsumu tries. “I won’t believe this until I see-”

“T-The” Sakusa cuts him off, finally managing to start. “–morning after…”

“I woke up alone, In some random hotel at that.” 

Sakusa swallows. “Which hotel?”

Atsumu raises an eyebrow, but he thinks back. “Uh– Something Island hotel or something. I left after a quick shower, though I don’t remember much about it.” He watches the black haired man cover his mouth. “Why?”

“Which floor? Or room number if you remember.” 

“Eh? How would I remember the room number? I was severely hung over when I left too.”

“Then- the floor-”

“Why are ya so persist-” He pauses. Staring into Sakusa’s panicked gaze. 

“No.” He says, shaking his head. 

“Treasure Island Hotel. I was on the third floor, room 312 near the end. It was a two bedroom suite.” the man beside him states. His travel mate did tell him that he didn’t go home that night. So Atsumu might’ve passed out in the other room.

Atsumu didn’t have to say anything for Sakusa to understand what his expression entails. The taller groans as he rubs his flushed face.

The blonde finally understood why the latter was struggling to ask him the string of questions.

His own face heats up. 

Sakusa woke up that day covered in hickies and nail scratches on his back. Strange thing was, he was fully clothed. And Atsumu recalls how surprised he was when he got to the bathroom, spotting hickies and bite marks decorating the skin from his neck, to his chest and all the way down to his inner thighs (he doesn’t see the bite mark on his ass till later on). Not to mention the _sore_ feeling he felt down under.

All this time, they’ve always wondered who the hell they had a wild one night stand with that night since they weren’t the type to do so. And to think that this is how they find out.

But they don’t talk about it.

Atsumu freaks when he has a sudden flashback of what happened earlier that day.

_“My my~ he bites!”_

It’s funny to think about now, cause the guy actually does–

“AAAAAAH!” He explodes.

They _won’t_ talk about it.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


The two sat at the counter together, waiting for the clerk to come back with the long awaited (and dreaded) documents, after numerous identification processes. 

The moment the documents were handed over, it took them forever to open the folder, not wanting this nightmare to become a reality. They took so long that the clerk basically told them to leave after signing papers to confirm that the right people picked up the important documents. 

Usually, they’d have those who come to pick up their documents, look over the papers to make sure nothing is wrong. But the couple was holding up a line that they were kicked out. 

After a long debate on where they need to be to open the folder, Atsumu grumbles and begrudgingly ends up agreeing to do this at the safety of Sakusa’s house. 

So here they were, at Sakusa’s dining table, souls out of their bodies, with the truth blatantly right before their eyes. 

* * *

CERTIFICATION OF VITAL RECORDS

STATE OF NEVADA

MARRIAGE CERTIFICATE

NO: 20XX

STATE OF NEVADA

COUNTY OF CLARK

This is to certify that the 

undersigned, _ Rev. Eva Jones  _ _,_

on the  _12th_ day on the month 

of  _April_ of the year  _20XX_ , 

at  _Lucky Chapel , Las Vegas_ , Nevada, 

joined in lawful wedlock _Sakusa Kiyoomi_ , 

of  _Tokyo_ ,

State/Country of  _Japan_ ,

date of birth  _20 March 1996_ ,

and  _Miya Atsumu_ , 

of  _Kobe_ ,

State/Country of  _Japan_ ,

date of birth  _05 October 1995_ ,

With their mutual consent, in the presence 

of  Richard Oakley  ,

  
  


**_Rev Eva Jones_ ** . 

Signature of Official Performing Marriage (Black Ink Only)

**_Emilia George_ ** . 

Signature of County Clerk

Couple’s Mailing Address: 

(Sakusa's adress) . 

This Certificate must be typewritten or printed in black in and presented within 10 calendar days by the Marriage to the Clark County Clerk.

* * *

  
  


Atsumu stands up and begins to yell “THIS DOESN’T MAKE SENSE?? WHEN DID WE EVEN FIND TIME TO GET MARRIED?!”. Sakusa doesn’t even stop the man from yelling, finding him relatable at this moment. 

“mutual consent…” was all he can mutter. 

Atsumu cringes, wondering what the hell drunk Atsumu and Sakusa of the past were thinking to mutually agree to get into a wedlock. What was the reason?!

“And who the hell is _Richard Oakley_?! and why was he there to witness our weddin?!!” He asks in frustration, slamming his palm onto the table. 

“God what were we thinking?? Were the drinks at the bar spiked? Maybe we were high...” Sakusa mutters to himself as he stares at his hands.

Atsumu continues to freak out loudly as he paces around the room, while the other continues on with his muttering. Both questioning their life choices.

After a long time of panicking, they finally settle back down at the table. Facing one another. 

“I want a divorce.” Atsumu says seriously. 

Sakusa doesn’t know why he ends up laughing. “This is so RIDICULOUS!” he says. “Never would I have ever imagined us ever having this conversation in the first place.” 

“N-neither did I! I wouldn’t ever marry ya on my own accord.” 

At that, the black haired man unexpectedly felt ticked off. “That tone of yours is making me want to keep this marriage just to make you suffer.”

“HUH?! Bastard pickin a fight.”

Sakusa looks at him in disbelief, “The hell? You’re the one who started it this time. And just to remind you, as much as you claim that you wouldn’t marry me, the certificate clearly states that you gave your consent. So what does that say about you?” 

Atsumu feels his cheeks warm up at this. “I- was drunk! Sober me wouldn’t ever, you’re too insufferable.”

Sakusa feels a vein popping at this. “Insufferable enough that you still slept with me?” 

Atsumu gapes at this reply, face glowing red now. He thought they had an unspoken agreement to never talk about it. His mouth opens and closes, like a fish out of water, not knowing how to retort. 

“Cat got your tongue?” 

Atsumu grits his teeth before sputtering out whatever he could think of that could throw the other man off “Ya act like I’m the only one at fault here. But the certificate states _mutual consent_ , which includes yer own.” he points out. He ruffles his hair, his face heating up when he continues “And okay, ya wanna talk about our damn one night stand? Fine, ya wanna explain why I woke up literally _covered_ in not only hickies, but _also_ bite marks?!” He shoots back, smirking at the shock in the other man’s face. “My ass was so sore that mornin’, ya probably had us going at it for multiple rounds huh? Oh, did ya know I found bite marks on my ass as well? Why? Did ya like me that much to leave that much marks on my body? Ya probably thought ya were stakin ya claim on-”

Sakusa stands as he leans over the table, grabbing the blonde by the jaw, yanking him to look up to meet his darkened eyes as he leans in close. 

“Didn’t know you could be this much of a brat.” He says, voice low. Atsumu feels himself cowering instantly. Sakusa trails his gaze down to the blonde’s parted lips, he swipes at them with his thumb. 

“Maybe I ought to tame you.”

The blonde feels his breath hitch. All that confidence from before, had flown out the window. Face flaring up in embarrassment. 

Sakusa doesn’t know why, but somehow, he finds himself staring ( ~~with interest~~ ) at the blonde stammer, pulling away and avoiding eye contact. Blush spreading to the back of his neck, ears bright red. 

‘Huh…’ He thinks.

‘He’s kind of cu–’ The taller man straightens himself up, clearing his throat. “Whatever. Back to our current issue.”

Atsumu grumbles as he obediently agrees, heart rate slowly coming back to it’s usual pace.

They manage to slip into a proper discussion (though not void of any bickering) for the next half hour. 

  
  
  
  


“It’s gettin’ late, I should go.” Atsumu says, slumping on the table. “It’s a long trip back…” he mutters. 

Sakusa agrees as he picks up the used mugs on the table. He pauses as a thought passes by. He glances at the distressed boy. 

"Miya."

"What." Atsumu says, lifting his head. 

"You uh...should pick up some food before you get on the train. You mentioned you barely got to eat earlier. There's a food place a few minutes away from here."

Atsumu stares, confused. He's seen Sakusa being nice to him more than once today. He props his chin on his hand, chuckling tiredly. "Hmm...ya know, yer not so bad when yer not bein an asshole."

Sakusa rolls his eyes. "I'm not normally an asshole, Miya. I'm only like that to you cause you're always being a little shit towards me." He says, walking away.

Atsumu huffs with a pout as he watches Sakusa's back as he leaves the room.

“I’ll hold onto the documents for now. ”the man says before going out of sight when entering the kitchen.

“Fine by me, I don’t want another look at them anyways.” Atsumu grumbles, pushing himself up before making his way to his stuff in the living room. He rushes his steps upon hearing his phone ring, rummaging through his bag to fish his phone out. 

He gasps upon seeing the caller ID. The blonde runs out of the room straight away, searching for the black haired man. “SAKUSA!” 

The soapy mug slips out of his hold from shock after hearing the blonde call out to him so suddenly. He stares at the now-broken-mug in the sink, with scrunched up eyebrows. 

He glares at the blonde man who comes running into the kitchen. 

“S-SAMU IS CALLIN’ ME! WHAT DO I DO?!”

The latter cleans his hands before leaning back to the sink, crossing his arm to deal with the, once again, panicking Atsumu. “Who’s that?” 

“MY– TWIN BROTHER!” He says before shoving the screen to his face, showing him Osamu’s icon. 

Prior to this, they’ve agreed on hiding their marriage from family, not wanting to make it messy, so they can divorce without any problems (once they figure out how to even do that). 

“Huh? Just answer him like you usually do.” Sakusa says, not knowing what the problem was here. 

“I’m not ready to talk to him yet!” 

“Then hang up.”

“OKAY–” He says as he rejects the call. Except he didn’t. Clumsy fingers accidentally clicking to answer instead. 

_“Tsumu ya idiot, where are ya? I was ringin’ at yer doorbell for a long time just now!”_ Osamu scolds from the other end of the line. 

Atsumu starts slapping the other man’s arm in panic, not knowing what to do, holding out the phone in his hand away from them. 

_“OH MY GOD I ACCIDENTALLY ANSWERED_ ” He whispers in panic, putting the call on speaker so he doesn’t have to deal with it alone.

_“JUST TALK TO HIM LIKE NORMAL–”_ Sakusa whispers back while rubbing the arm Atsumu was hitting earlier.

_“I CAN’T! HE CAN READ ME LIKE A BOOK– HE’LL KNOW–”_

_“AND YOU’RE TELLING ME THIS NOW?!”_

_“M-MAYBE IT’S OKAY IF HE KNOWS?! HE WON’T TELL OUR PARENTS PROB-”_

_“We had an_ **_agreement_ ** _!”_

_“I– KNOW BUT– HE’S GONNA FIND OUT EITHER WAY. I REALLY CAN’T HIDE–”_

_“Tsumu?”_ Osamu calls out.

Sakusa looks at the panicking blonde who was staring up at him with pleading eyes. _“Just– hang up for now. Let’s talk about i-”_

_“Tsumu are ya okay? Are ya in danger? Should I call the polic-”_

“NO I'M OKAY!” He ends up replying. 

_“Ow! Don’t just scream into the phone outta nowhere Tsumu! What’s wrong with ya?”_

“HUH?! No! I’m- fine! Haha! What a random question Samu! Yer so funny!” 

Sakusa stares at the blonde in disbelief. No wonder his twin brother can read him so easily, the blonde was practically an open book when trying to hide things. 

_“Yer actin’ weird. Are ya with someone right now?”_

“I’m alone! Why ya callin Samu!” 

_“I heard more than yer voice just now though...what’re ya hiding Tsumu? Are ya causin’ trouble again?”_

Sakusa face palms. 

“HUH?! ’m not hidin' anything!” 

“...” 

Atsumu feels his nerves build up at the sudden silence.

_“Spit it. Ya can’t hide it from me for long–”_

The black haired man squints his eyes when he sees the blonde blink a few times rapidly before turning to face him. Mouth open and closing. He shakes his head, and Sakusa realises what he was about to do. 

“SAMU I–” 

“Wait-” was all Sakusa could say before Atsumu blurted _everything_ out to his twin brother. 

“–ACCIDENTALLY GOT MARRIED TO SOMEONE WHEN I WAS IN VEGAS LAST WEEK! ‘M NOT HOME CAUSE IM AT– M-MY UM...husband's house TO TALK ABOUT THIS MESS–”

“...”

“ALSO DON’T TELL OUR PARENTS. WE’LL SETTLE THIS I PROMISE.” 

Sakusa’s hand hangs in the air for a few seconds before it moves to rest on his forehead. _‘Hopeless. Why did I marry him?’_

  
  
  
  


Osamu stares at his car display that his phone was currently connected to, his mouth gaping open. Of all the things he imagined Atsumu doing, he never expected this. He swallows, gaze trailing to the rear-view mirror. Grimacing when he sees the horrified expressions on his parent’s faces. 

They came to Osaka for a surprise visit and have asked Osamu to help them surprise his brother after they popped up at his restaurant. 

  
  
  
  


“Samu please say somethin” Atsumu says, not liking the silence. He hears a feminine sounding cough. 

_“Want to elaborate Tsumu?”_

Sakusa flinches hearing a new voice. He slowly shakes his head, dreading the way horror spreads across Atsumu’s expression.

_“I believe you owe us an explanation, son.”_ another voice says, a man this time. 

And thus, that was when their marriage-with-basically-no-escape journey began. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Current time.**

Atsumu was at the kitchen, preparing food for the large bunch of people gathered in Sakusa’s house. 

He sighs, thinking back of the past two weeks. Starting from the chaos that had happened to the moment his parents found out. He went home after exchanging phone numbers with Sakusa, to meet his family and give them a proper explanation. Surprisingly, they didn’t take it too badly. 

Osamu on the other hand, spent half the time clowning his twin as he, of course, was aware of the blonde's tough relationship with Sakusa. 

Atsumu finds out the next day, that his parents seem to be too...excited about the whole ordeal. They meet Sakusa via video call soon after. The latter was very polite with them and Atsumu could see his parents visibly approving. 

They knew there was no way of escaping Sakusa’s parents the moment the Miyas asked to meet him and his parents formally. Atsumu remembers watching the usually stoic and calm guy, panic to a point of stammering when he unwillingly agrees to it. He probably took two days to prepare a formal explanation to his parents. And Atsumu, being the nice guy he is, invites himself over back to Sakusa’s place in Tokyo, to be there for him (Kiyoomi acted like he hated it, but was secretly thankful).

Atsumu had to watch from the side as the other got scolded by his parents through a video call, he remembers feeling bad about it. But when asked about who his partner was, Atsumu didn’t expect the black haired man to start listing down the string of accomplishments the blonde had throughout his career. Somehow, this was enough to ease them down. Seems like the Sakusas were the type to care about those kinds of things. Sakusa, who at that time, just wanted to get things over with, pulled an unprepared Atsumu into frame so they could meet. It didn’t go badly, the Sakusas seemed to like him. The taller one got an elbow to his ribs when the call ended though. 

Time flashed by so fast after that, with them booking plane tickets for Atsumu’s family who were flying in from the Kansai airport as it would be the fastest method of transport. 

Similar case with Sakusa’s family, his parents had travelled to the countryside to pick up his grandmother from his father’s side. They arranged it so their domestic flight arrival times would match. 

At total, there were 8 guests, consisting of Atsumu’s parents, Osamu, Sakusa’s parents, his grandmother and two of Sakusa’s older siblings who were already in Tokyo to begin with. 

They got busy _together_ with preparing everything they could to accommodate their families properly, which somehow and strangely put a slight shift in their relationship after spending so much time together. 

Atsumu shakes his head, back to focusing on what he was currently doing. He moves to the sink to clean his hands. 

‘Well...I guess he’s becoming less and less of an asshole the more I know him. Still annoying when we bicker though.’ Atusmu thinks as he moves on to carry two trays of food before walking out to the dining room (now with a large rented square table that could fit 10), where everyone was. 

He spots Sakusa slightly bent down next to his grandmother, leaning in to hear what she was trying to say to him. He laughs genuinely at what she says. All the while preparing her food to make it easier for her to eat. Atsumu doesn’t deny the thought that finds the act to be sweet. 

“Sakusa.” He calls out, feet stopping in his tracks when all of the sakusas turn their heads towards him. 

“Oh- uh-” He sputters before his cheeks develop a slight pink tint. “Kiyoomi…” he specifies as he proceeds to serve the food he was holding. 

“Ah-” Kiyoomi stands straight, rubbing the back of his neck, still trying to get used to the blonde calling him by his given name. They had to, to avoid accidentally calling the other Miyas or Sakusas, like what had just happened.

“Need help?” He asks as he walks towards the blonde. 

“Yeah, kitchen.” He says, laughing nervously when he feels the whole room watching them.

The pair escapes into the kitchen. 

“God I don’t even know what to expect from this meet.” Atsumu says, resting a hand on his chest to calm his nerves. 

Kiyoomi gazes at the blonde boy as he leans back against a kitchen counter, arms crossed. He looks down at the floor aimlessly. “I have a feeling where things are going to go…” 

Atsumu picks the last two plates on the counter up, before handing one to the taller guy. “Yer still thinkin’ that they’ll be against the idea of us workin’ on nullifyin’ the marriage?” He asks, worried. 

Kiyoomi sighs, nodding. 

Atsumu looks away, stress evident on his face. He was beginning to believe that too. Seeing how much their families are getting along together. Hell, it already looks like they’re accepting one another. After all, they did already express their approval towards the couple being married, despite how it happened.

“Divorces and stuff like that are looked down upon in my family...unless there's a valid reason, my parents and grandparents won’t approve of it.” 

“And our unintentional marriage isn’t valid enough?” 

Kiyoomi shakes his head. “Not to them I feel.” He sighs. “It’s not like they’re heartless, they're just strict when it comes to serious matters.” 

Atsumu fiddles with the edges of the plate he was holding. “I know we fight alot, and to be honest, I don’t want to stay in this situation. We don’t even know each other much ya know? Just a few weeks ago, we were rivals on the mat. We don’t even like each other much when off the mat. That’s all we really are to each other.” he says before heaving out a sigh.

“But even so, I don’t want to cause any bad blood between you and your family after all.” He glances up at the taller man. “So uh…” he looks back down at his toes, curling and uncurling them as he thinks about his sentence, pout on his lips. “Whatever happens later I’ll follow yer lead later…”

The latter watches as Atsumu walks towards the door. He reaches out to the blonde, managing to catch him by the wrist before he reaches the door.

The blonde looks at him, surprised. “W-what?” 

“Just-” He rubs the back of his neck after releasing his grip. The fact that Atsumu is feeling pressured to go along with his family’s strict way of life, makes him feel genuinely bad for the blonde boy. He doesn’t say anything in the end, shaking his head. “Nothing.” 

He doesn’t know why, but he pats the blonde softly on the head as he walks past him. Atsumu stays in place, even when the taller man leaves the room. 

He reaches up to touch the top of his head, ears getting red. 

The action was too soft to be coming from the Kiyoomi that Atsumu knows of so far. It was too unexpected. 

“W-What was that for? Geez.” Atsumu mutters.

  
  
  
  


Lunch began as everyone formally introduced themselves. No drama so far, and everyone seems to be enjoying their time together. Atsumu glances at Kiyoomi who was sitting next to him, the topic floating around in their minds. 

Kiyoomi makes eye contact with Atsumu’s father. The older man seems to really like him for Atsumu.

It only makes him feel even more _guilty_ to break his expectations so fast.

He swallows, looking around to make sure everyone is almost done with eating before exchanging looks with the blonde next to him one last time. 

And with just a few sentences, the table grows quiet before all hell breaks loose. And as expected, the riot mostly came from Kiyoomi’s side of the family, or to be specific, his father. 

His grandmother silently watches and listens to them argue. The Miyas seem both stunned with the news and with the Sakusas’ reactions. But as expected, even they looked disappointed with the turn of events.

Atsumu sat there, hands hanging in the air as he tried to stop the argument. He feels bad that Kiyoomi was getting all the fire from his family, he wasn’t giving much of a fight too. And even when he did, it was still in a very respectable manner. All the while looking exasperated as his father kept cutting his sentences. 

It was probably one of the most frustrating things Atsumu has ever watched.

The blonde feels a hand rest on his amidst all the chaos. It was his mother. 

“Atsumu...are you sure about this?” 

He looks between her and Kiyoomi. “I- y-yes?” 

His family stares at him as he watches his husband being scolded, eyes undoubtedly worried. 

Kiyoomi rests his forehead onto his hand as a headache starts to form. He feels an arm rest on his bicep, tentatively patting him. Kiyoomi looks up to the blonde male. 

Atsumu was such an open book, he thinks as he chuckles internally. 

_‘Saying you don’t like me in a minute, then crying for me in the next...you’re a peculiar one.’_

He sighs as he stands up, taking the blonde outside the side door connected to the dining room. 

“Where are you going while I’m speaking to you?!” Kiyoomi’s father says. 

“I’m sorry father. Give me 5 minutes.” He says as he closes the door behind them. 

With it being quiet once again, Kiyoomi feels like he could finally breathe again. He hears sniffling next to him. 

“Atsumu...why are you crying?” He asks, turning the blonde towards him. 

“I- Why is yer dad so mean?” He says, chest feeling suffocated from watching the whole fight happen. 

Kiyoomi chuckles “Are you crying for me?”

“Shut up. I don’t like how he was treatin’ ya! Yer too impassive while takin’ the anger, so my tears are to make up for the lack of yers.”

Kiyoomi couldn’t help but feel touched, he didn't know the bitey Atsumu could be this soft-hearted.

“Thought you hated me?” he says, the corner of his lip turning up slightly. 

Atsumu sniffs as he glares with his wet eyes, and he other man doesn’t feel intimidated, not even the slightest bit. “This and that are two different things.” He says with a pout, looking downwards. Kiyoomi hums, turning to face his mini backyard. “I wanted to say somethin’ but yer dad is pretty scary-” 

“You don’t have to say anything to him. I’m actually glad you didn’t. I don’t want him to scold you too.” Kiyoomi says. 

“But...I feel bad…” Atsumu mutters before the conversation dies down into silence.

The blonde looks up at the ceiling to blink away any remaining tears. “Ugh, yer always makin’ me cry. This marriage is doomed.” he tries to joke, though it comes out awkward. They never really were at the stage of joking around with each other. 

Nevertheless, Kiyoomi does end up smiling because of it, not that Atsumu could even see it right now.

When he feels no more tears coming, he looks back down, only to immediately spot Kiyoomi’s hand reaching out to him, he looks at it, confused. 

“Hey Atsumu…” 

“Y...yeah?” he says, eyebrows scrunched as he squints at the hand.

“Will you really follow my lead?” Kiyoomi asks, tone tentative. 

The blonde looks up at the man in front of him, studying his pensive expression.

“I...really don’t know if I can trust you, but…” He hesitantly takes the hand in front of him. “For the first time ever, I’ll try to.”

He almost gasps when he sees the taller man turn his head away, ears getting red. But instead, Atsumu got busy mentally scolding himself for the way that had made his heart race.

“Okay. Then let’s go back inside.” Kiyoomi says, pulling them back in. 

The dining room was so awkwardly silent now. 

“Where have y-” the older Sakusa doesn’t get to finish his sentence when Kiyoomi cuts him off (it felt satisfying, Kiyoomi notes).

“3 months.” He says. 

Atsumu, who was standing behind him, stares at his back.

“What are you saying now?” 

“I already knew how you’d react to the annulment. But when have I _ever_ asked you for _anything?_ I never bothered you guys with anything, as soon as I managed to be independent. So please, I’m asking for your cooperation this once and it’s only because I don’t feel right keeping Atsumu in this marriage for your sake.”

Kiyoomi sees the disapproval in his father's face. 

“But 3 months.” He says again. “If I can make Atsumu fall for me in 3 months, then we’ll talk about keeping this marriage.” 

Atsumu feels his mind bursting. Face burning red from this unforeseen announcement. 

‘So _this_ is what the whole thing outside was about?!’

“But if all fails, then please grant us all your permissions to annul our marriage. At least Atsumu and I can say we tried.” He says with finality. “I’m giving you a 50-50 chance answer. You’ll have time to accept the possibility of the separation, and we’ll have time to try on our side as well.”

Kiyoomi has a staredown with his father. 

The older Sakusa feels a hand resting on his arm. He turns to meet his old mother’s gaze.

“Let him.” She says. With that, Kiyoomi’s father backs down almost instantly. “Our Kiyoomi had always been the quiet one among all of my grandkids. He indeed, never asks us for anything. So don’t scold him when he finally does.” 

Kiyoomi feels the weight on his shoulders lighten. His grandmother has always been one of the few family members that he could say he’s close with, even though they don’t meet often.

“I’ll agree to 3 months, Kiyoomi. I still would like you and Atsumu to try before considering giving this up.” She says. "But if all goes well, then please keep on with the marriage."

She turns to their in-laws, a genuine smile on her face. “I would like to apologise for my son and grandson’s behaviour. For generations, divorces and anything similar has always been a severely heavy topic to bring up in our family.” She says, shaking her head slightly. “But our views aside, may I ask for your opinion regarding this?” 

The Miyas exchange looks before Atsumu’s father nods, “To be honest, we’re on the fence with this. Divorce is a serious matter. But so is marriage. If we really think about it, we don’t want to force our son to stay in a relationship where he won’t be happy.” He says before turning to look at his son. 

“We will support Atsumu on whatever he chooses to do.” The older miya decides. The answer makes Kiyoomi smile. He thinks of how contrasting Atsumu’s father was compared to his own. He turns his head to the man behind him.

And just like that, all attention turns to the blonde boy. 

The _very_ flustered blushing boy. 

Atsumu stands there, internally screaming at Kiyoomi for not preparing him for this in the first place. He feels Kiyoomi’s hold on his hand ( _‘AND WE’RE STILL HOLDING HANDS?!’_ ) tighten.

He stares at the taller male, lips parted, eyes blinking rapidly, heart ramming against his chest when the other man stares at him seriously. 

  
  


_“Will you really follow my lead?” Kiyoomi asks, tone tentative._

_“I...really don’t know if I can trust you, but…”_

_“For the first time ever, I’ll try to.”_

  
  


Atsumu purses his lips as he takes a deep breath, still keeping eye contact with his rival-now-husband-for-3-months. Mind screaming louder, because _fuck_ , he’s really about to give his rival 3 whole months, to fall _in love_ with him.

“3 months.” He says bashfully. 

With that, it was settled. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Atsumu packs the last of his stuff into a box, wiping his sweat as he stands straight, looking around for anything he thinks he might need. But it seems, he’s finally done packing everything up. Boxes scattered around the room. 

The blonde plops himself on his bed.

“Ugh. This is so damn tirin.” He says to himself.

Feeling himself dozing off as he thinks of the things he’s meant to be doing today.

  
  
  
  


“Atsumu.” Kiyoomi calls out as he walks back into the blonde’s apartment. 

He’s glad he came all the way down to Osaka to help Atsumu pack. Because the man lives on the 7th floor of a building that literally has _no_ elevator. Would’ve been a good work out, going back and forth to carry stuff to the car, but unnecessary when you have the option to get help. 

“Atsumu?” He repeats with a deadpan tone. 

No reply. 

He walks towards the blonde’s bedroom, seeing the door wide open. He peeks in and instantly spots the blonde lying down on the bed. He stops himself from scolding the man for dillydallying, when he hears the soft snores.

Kiyoomi felt guilty. The man must’ve been tired after running around the whole day. Dealing with a team transfer when his company wasn’t willing to let him go. Especially to MYBY, a rivalling team. Kiyoomi who was at that time, with Osamu at the blonde’s apartment, packing the first few things Atsumu would need, had to come over to the company building when Atsumu called his twin in frustration since the transfer wasn’t being approved. 

_“Why is an MSBY fighter here?!” the sensei fumes as he stands in front of the couple who were sitting in a kneeling pose on the dojo mat. Atsumu’s teammates watched with curiosity. Feeling slightly starstruck to meet the tall man with the curls, he’s an amazing fighter afterall._

_Atsumu flinches when he sees the man beside him bow down to apologise. The sensei backs up, not expecting the action, feeling bad instantly._

_“Sensei. I would like to express my deepest apology for taking away one of your best fighters only to selfishly bring him into my team. I merely just want to have my husband to live with me in Tokyo and I believe that would be too much stress to put upon him if he had to travel back and forth every weekend.”_

_Atsumu stares at the man with a horrified expression, he doesn’t miss the way the man glances at him from his bowing position, throwing him a smirk when no one else could see. It annoyed the blonde._

_“I thought we agreed to not tell anyone!”_

_Kiyoomi sits back up, side eyes his husband while muttering “you snitched first.”._

_He doesn’t give the blonde time to fight back when he looks up at the old sensei looking at them as backing away, takes in the news. “H-husband?!”_

_“EH?!?” Everyone explains in unison._

_Kiyoomi smiles up at the sensei politely “With this, you understand right? Can I trust you to process my_ **_husband’s_ ** _transfer?”. Atsumu jabs at the black haired male, not being able to take his way of speech and with how fake he was being right now._

_In the end, the sensei gives in (with much dismay)._

_Atsumu almost instantly pushes the tall male out of the building straight after._

_While he goes back inside to deal with the chaos he had invoked. And to shush everyone up so they don't spread rumours and sports tabloids won't catch on._

  
  
  
  


Kiyoomi shakes his head with a smile at the memory. He walks towards the closed off boxes, stacking them up, head turning to look at the blonde’s tired and peaceful sleeping face. 

‘Guess I’ll thank him later for going along with grandmother’s crazy request to move in with me.’

He looks at the boxes around the room, it would take two rounds to bring them all down. He shrugs before shaking his arms.

A little work out isn’t so bad. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“I didn’t get to really see this place properly last time…” Atsumu says as he puts a box down in the guest bedroom, walking out to get the last of his boxes in. “But this house sure is pretty big for one person.” He says to himself.

“I got it for the long run…” Kiyoomi says as he walks past him with the boxes Atsumu was on his way to get. 

Ah. 

“Oh…” Was all Atsumu could say before awkwardly making his way to the familiar dining room, now back with the table for 4. 

The tall man reappears not long after, hands empty now. He crosses his arms and leans against the door frame watching the blonde check the place out.

“Bet yer shocked the long run came sooner huh?” Atsumu asks. 

Kiyoomi stays silent, continuing to watch the blonde as he moves to sit on the table as if he owned it. But the man looked so tired that Kiyoomi didn't call him out on it. 

“How’s it feel? Preparing all of this only to share it with an enemy that you’ve mistakenly married?” Atsumu says with a teasing tone. But Kiyoomi hears the hint of honesty in the question. Atsumu did actually want to know, cause he feels like he’s disrupting someone’s life. 

Kiyoomi sighs before making his way towards the blonde. The latter tenses up instantly, ready to fight back if the taller man decides to throw an annoying answer towards him. 

He panics when Kiyoomi cages him in against the table, hands rushing up against the man’s chest to keep distance. 

“Just to remind you Atsumu, you’re part of MSBY now. I don’t see any reason why we should continue the bad blood we’ve got between us.” He says, staring into the blonde man’s eyes. “You’re not an enemy anymore.” 

Atsumu stays still.

He lets Kiyoomi’s words sink in because _oh, he’s right._

The blonde blinks a few times before replying. “I- um. I guess you’re right.”

“To answer your question-”

“Wait- Do you have to answer me like this-” He says, referring to their position. 

“To answer your question–” He continues, ignoring the “HEY!” the blonde whines out. “–I don’t know what to feel about this whole thing at this point. But Atsumu, I wasn’t kidding when I said what I said during the family meet. I’ll make you my long run.” 

The blonde gawks up at the man hovering over him. Not believing that this stoic man can say these things with a straight face. “Holy shit, are you not embarrassed saying things like that outloud?!” He says, face palming himself as his ears grew hot. 

“Then do you say these things in your head?” He says leaning in, the smaller man instantly backing away slightly, feeling flustered as hell.

“I- DON’T EVEN THINK OF THESE THINGS, I DON’T UND-'' he stops talking the moment he hears the small chuckle the man in front of him lets out. The kind that he’s never actually heard directed towards himself. The man has only ever laughed or chuckled at him with the intention to get on Atsumu’s nerves. This chuckle sounded light. Paired with this... _lazy smile_ that looked too attractive for his own good.

“A-Are you laughing at me? Am I a jok-”

“I never really stopped to think about this before. But you’re pretty cute when you’re mad like this.”

Atsumu’s mouth gapes open. 

They stay like this before the blonde headbutts Kiyoomi’s chin, running away into his own room as soon as he can get free. 

Kiyoomi was taken aback, frozen for a few seconds before the sting on his chin pulled him back to earth. He chuckles, rubbing the stinging spot. Laughing softly by himself as he thinks back to Atsumu’s semi-embarrassed / semi-horrified expression. “Has he always been this fun to bully?” he mutters.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Atsumu stands beside the MSBY sensei who had just introduced him as a new member. He feels embarrassed after the whole breakdown fiasco that had happened the last time he was here.

So standing at the front, facing the 6 rows of judo fighters lined up to begin today’s session, was indeed, very awkward to him.

“EHH?!” The room exclaims. 

“Atsumu-kun, you’re gonna be our teammate now?!” Bokuto asks.

The blonde laughs nervously, throwing everyone a smile. “I know it’s sudden, but–” He stands straight before bowing to his new teammates. “I’ll be working with everyone here from now on out!” He finishes, standing back up, rubbing the back of his head with a big grin on his face.

Eyes from around the hall travels to the man standing at the front of their line up. The MSBY top fighter doesn’t say anything, staying as professional as he could when the sensei is around. But his eyes linger. 

“I need Bokuto’s row to step back by one man, I’ll have you at the front so I can watch your moves easily.” the sensei orders.

Bokuto glances at the row next to him before stepping back. If Atsumu is taking the front spot of his row, he’d be right next to Kiyoomi. 

Atsumu huffs when he catches the stoic man’s gaze as the sensei tells him to follow their warm up. The second the older man looks away, he presses the pad of his index finger onto the skin under his eye, pulling it down as he sticks out a tongue childishly at the tall man, knowing he won’t be able to do anything with the sensei around. 

The others grimace, wondering how Kiyoomi was going to react. But he doesn’t.

None that the people behind him could see at least. Those at the front row could clearly see the man fighting back a smile, pursing his lips together as he schools himself. Watching Atsumu stand beside him from the corner of his eyes, fixing the judo belt around his waist before standing into position.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Atsumu-san! Sparring session is about to start!” Hinata says, peeking his head into the bathroom, spotting the blonde man washing his hands. 

“Ah! I’ll come out soon!” the blonde says, quickly washing the soap suds off his hands before running out. 

There were 6 mats in total in the hall where a group of people get to use one mat each. Atsumu jogs his way towards bokuto, as he is in the same group as the man. He groans after realising he’d have to move past Kiyoomi’s group. 

They meet gazes, as if searching for the other came natural to them. Nothing new, this has been happening for years now. But the difference is that, they’re less hostile now. Though Atsumu still gets bratty whether they're allies now or not. 

The blonde raises his chin before sassily breaking eye contact from the taller man. Others watch their interaction, once again, surprised by Kiyoomi’s relaxed state. 

An hour passes by as everyone continues training. Things have been peaceful aside from the side eyes that Atsumu throws when realising Kiyoomi really hasn’t been snapping at him all day. He finds it suspicious.

‘Is he actually bein serious about the stuff he said he’d do...’ He pouts to himself as he continues to watch his new groupmates take their turn sparring on the mat they got. ‘But just doin this won’t make me fall for ya, Omi-kun~’ he thinks, huffing with a self-satisfied smile, borderline looking like he’s up to some evil (it’s really just his confident smug face). 

“Whoa, that’s an interesting expression. He looks like he’s about ready to beat the people in his group.” Kiyoomi hears someone say after his turn to spar ends, switching out with another person from his group. He catches a few people from his group with their heads turned towards the group next to them. He walks towards his towel as he follows their gaze. He finds Atsumu suspiciously laughing to himself, though he can’t really hear with all the loud men in the hall. It successfully freaks out the people around him though.

Kiyoomi chuckles, loud enough for the people in his group to hear. 

“Let him be. He looks like he’s having fun.” He says. The others stare in disbelief, at the way he smiles lazily at the blonde man’s direction while wiping his sweat away. Seemingly amused.

One of them gets curious enough to ask. “Um I've been thinking about this for a while now...but...I thought you and Miya weren’t on good terms. Was it all a misunderstanding?”

Kiyoomi turns to look at the one who asked, and hums at the question. “Well no...we weren’t I guess.” 

“Eh? So you’re saying you get along now?” 

Kiyoomi hooks the towel around his neck. Staying silent.

“I- I don’t mean to pry Sakusa, it’s just bizarre since it wasn't too long ago when you guys basically hated each other.” He says with a nervous laugh.

At this, he rubs the back of his head, sighing. “We bickered a lot cause he knows how to taunt me.” He admits. “But...I wouldn’t say I hated him. I actually do believe that he’s an amazing Judo fighter and a very passionate one at that. He’s very careful with defence and ruthless when he attacks. Quite frankly, I think he’s probably the most annoying opponent to have.” He says, surprising the others yes again, only this time it's mainly cause they’ve never really heard the man talk this much before. 

Kiyoomi turns towards the blonde’s direction yet again, finding him being switched in, to spar with a teammate. He observes the way Atsumu moves, like a hawk. The way he executes every single move so perfectly. He may be chaotic off the mat, but when he’s fighting, Kiyoomi has never seen anyone so fired up and so hungry for improvement like Atsumu was. And he understands the feeling wholeheartedly. “Like fuel to my fire…” he mutters to himself. 

‘He always has been.’ he thinks as he squints at the way Atsumu brings his sparring opponent down in one quick and clean swift move. 

He watches the way Atsumu laughs apologetically, helping the guy up after their turn was over, making sure the other guy wasn’t actually hurt after the hard flip. To be seeing all these new sides of Atsumu he's never really focused on before, It somehow brings a smile to Kiyoomi’s face. He looks away to focus back on the sparring on his side.

“Get back to sparring before sensei makes his way back here.” He orders as he crosses his arms against his chest, smile returning back to his default and everyone scrambles back into training. 

Kiyoomi exhales through his nose before finding himself looking at Atsumu's direction again. Only to meet the man’s gaze. He holds it and the blond doesn't get to make a face to annoy the latter when Kiyoomi looks away. 

  
  
  
  


Atsumu slips on a clean shirt, feeling fresh after showering. He had let the others shower first earlier, so he was one of the last people who could pack up. 

“Bye Miya-san! See you tomorrow~” the last of his teammates says before heading for the changing room exit. 

“Ah, See ya!” He says with a big grin before being left alone in the room. He sighs as he ties the laces of his shoes. He suddenly remembers seeing Kiyoomi tie his shoelaces before upping and leaving with his keys and bag. The blonde doesn’t realise the slight pout his lips were forming. 

He shakes his head as he thinks about his day. For the most of it, he’s glad everyone has been nice to him. He gathers his things before leaving, walking through the now-empty judo hall. 

He clicks his tongue. “Bastard actually left me.” He complains. “Some husband ya are...” 

The lights shut off, successfully making him jump and squeak before making a run for the glass doors where the lights were still on. 

“W-What-” he says, looking back at the dark hall.

“At least switch off the lights as you leave.” Atsumu hears the familiar voice before he begins to make out the tall silhouette emerging from the darkness. It was Kiyoomi, now wearing a gray hoodie with the hood up, hands buried in the pockets up front.

Atsumu stares at the man he was just complaining about, hands still on the glass door handle. “I- thought ya left already” he says as the man walks closer to him. 

Kiyoomi stops barely more than a feet away from the blonde. The light from the hallway outside was enough for them to see each other clearly. Kiyoomi smirks lazily before speaking, “And leave you? Some husband I’d be if I were to do that, don’t you think?”. 

Atsumu avoids his gaze, embarrassed that the man had heard him. 

“Were you hoping I’d wait for you?” Kiyoomi asks, tone not indicating he’s teasing anymore. It comes out soft and Atsumu isn’t used to it. 

The blonde shakes his head. But the taller make catches the pout, it makes the corners of his lips curl up slightly. 

“Is that so?” He asks softly. 

Atsumu catches it and it somehow does something to his heart. He panics internally as he remains silent, not really knowing how to reply to Kiyoomi. 

“Let’s go home Atsumu.” 

Yeah, something’s really happening with Atsumu’s heart. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


The days pass by the same, they start the day fighting for the bathroom. And they’ve somehow set up a routine after discussing over who does what chore, as they are now sharing the same living space. They find out that they're pretty compatible housemates. Atsumu was good at cooking while Kiyoomi was good with dish washing. Atsumu was good with vacuuming and Kiyoomi seems to like mopping. Atsumu surprisingly seems to _almost_ be as neat as Kiyoomi, but the difference doesn't bother the black haired man. The guy was also not as annoying to live with as Atsumu had expected. They even settled with Atsumu driving them to work in the mornings while Kiyoomi drives them back in the evenings.

Meals at home used to be quiet, but the longer they spend time together, the more Atsumu realises that Kiyoomi is actually pretty interesting to talk to. He finds out that Kiyoomi could talk about Judo with the same passion he does. They still bicker of course. In fact, their recent bicker was basically them debating on who of the world class judo fighters are better. 

It eventually leads them to showing each other videos of their favourite fighters, which in itself, went from phone videos to them sitting in the living room watching matches together like a pair of Judo geeks.

People from work do notice the way one would arrive not long before the other does. They notice the way Atsumu blushes at the little teasing Kiyoomi throws at him. It doesn’t take them long to realise that these teases indeed sounded like Kiyoomi was flirting. It gets them curious as it is still a big shift in dynamics between the two. They also take note of the way one would linger around while the other is still showering or in the changing room after training.

After more than a week passes, they pass it off as them probably being good friends now. 

Everyone’s suspicions don't grow until the day Kiyoomi’s fingers accidentally gets caught in the changing room door hinge (after a failed attempt to hold the door open in a rush, for people carrying in new benches for the changing room). It wasn’t too bad, he managed to pull his hand away in time before it got worse. But it still managed to push out a pained groan out of the usually stoic man, dropping his water bottle as he inspects his fingers.

It’s the way Atsumu appeared next to the man, worriedly inspecting the redness that had formed around the areas that had gotten caught. It was unexpected even to Kiyoomi. They remember seeing the surprise on the man’s face when Atsumu pulls him to treat the injury before it gets worse. They watched suspiciously as Kiyoomi sat on the floor, with crossed legs, chin propped on his palm, elbow on his own thigh and watching with a _smile_ as the blonde scolds him for being reckless (while _gently_ applying ointment on the redness). Only for Atsumu to blush when he meets eyes with the injured man. Atsumu blames it on the way the man was looking at him. 

“Do you think they’re dating?” Someone whispers as they watch from afar. 

“Who?” Hinata pops out. 

“Sakusa-san and Miya-san…”

Hinata squinted his eyes as he watched them, rubbing his chin. Bokuto joins him in doing so. 

“We can just ask?” Bokuto asks. 

“Yeah!” Hinata agrees. 

“What?! No! What if it gets awkward between them?!” The boys whisper shouts. 

After a long debate, they settled down without asking.

  
  
  
  


* * *

**2 months into the deal.**

  
  
  


Atsumu watches the evening scenery flashby with Kiyoomi driving them home. The music from the radio softly fills in their silence. Training today had been really tiring with a tournament coming around the corner. 

The blonde slowly blinks as he feels sleepiness taking over him with how cozy the car felt. Sitting in a way where he was slightly facing the door, resting the side of his head against the seat.

Kiyoomi hears the soft snores coming from the passenger seat, he glances at the comfortable looking sleeping man. And somehow, he feels glad that Atsumu is getting more and more comfortable around him. 

  
  
  
  


“Atsumu, wake up.” Atsumu hears the soft voice say, vision and hearing blurry as he slowly wakes up. 

Kiyoomi was quietly picking the blonde’s bag up, swinging the strap around his shoulder as he stood by the open passenger seat door. Atsumu watches quietly as he does it so naturally. 

As days pass by, Atsumu can't help but notice the little things Kiyoomi naturally does for him. Like the way he'd find a cup of warm coffee on the dining table, ready for him, on mornings where Kiyoomi showers first. Or when he'd wake up to a warm blanket around him when he accidentally falls asleep on the living room couch. Or it's the way Kiyoomi remembers what Atsumu likes and he'd find his favourite cereal or snacks _magically_ restocked when they're about to finish. He has tried to bring the last part up with the quiet generous man before, but the latter would always try to change the topic before it goes any further.

He wonders if Kiyoomi likes him. If he does or if he's merely doing this just to avoid the split from happening, so he doesn't have any future issues with his family. Cause there's no way the man could possibly like him when Atsumu hasn't been doing anything to...well, make the man fall for him.

“Hey…” He calls out quietly, voice slightly croaky from the little nap he took in the car, he doesn’t move from his position.

Kiyoomi stops moving when he hears it, looking at the man who just woke up.

“Are ya only bein’ nice to me…” he trails to a pause before continuing “–because of the deal?”

The other doesn’t reply immediately. “Yes–” 

Atsumu's gaze trails down to the ground, “Oh–”

“Yes because it’s how it started.” He says, adjusting the bag straps that were folded up weirdly against his chest. “But…” 

Atsumu doesn’t move as the tall man swings the bags to his back before crouching down to meet his eyes.

“But I’m not forcing anything you know? I’m being nice to you because you make me want to.” 

Atsumu stares into his eyes, spotting no lies. He fidgets with his fingers. 

“Are ya still aimin...to uhm…” _to make me fall for you?_

Kiyoomi stares this time. 

“Yeah.” He replies quietly. Looking away as he rubs the back of his neck, cheeks turning pink. “But I don’t really know if it’s working. I don’t do this often okay? Quite frankly, I don’t actually know what I’m doing.” 

Atsumu blinks as he stares at Kiyoomi’s flushed cheeks. He feels his heart racing. 

‘It is…’ he thinks. It really has been working.

Kiyoomi turns to him, eyes wide. “Huh?”

Atsumu feels more awake now. Because oh _shit_ , did he say that outloud? “I- UH-” 

The two stare at one another. 

The squatting male bursts into laughter and Atsumu has never thought laughter looked as good as it did on Kiyoomi. Was it because the man rarely does so? Well whatever it was, he thinks Kiyoomi should laugh more often. 

Atsumu clutches at his chest as he watches the good looking man in front of him.

Kiyoomi covers his face with one of his large hands as he tries to calm himself down. He eventually peeks from between his fingers. “It is?” He asks, cheeks rosy pink, lips spread into a genuine smile. And _oh_ does it make Atsumu’s heart go absolutely wild. 

The blonde looks away, slipping out of the driver’s door. “Dangerous man. He’s a dangerous flirt.” Atsumu mumbles to himself.

Kiyoomi’s eyes follow him with amusement. He shakes his head when he sees Atsumu rush into the house with his spare key. The smile stays on his face as he closes the car door and locks it before making his way into the house.

He was surprised to find the blonde standing at the hallway, holding out a hand. Kiyoomi smirks, crossing his arms as he leans his back on the front door. “Want me to hold it?” He teases, when he knows Atsumu is just asking for his bag back. He watches as the blonde retracts his hand, shooting him a flushed glare. He doesn’t say anything.

Not until he straight up stomps his way right into Kiyoomi’s face. The taller looking down at him with wide eyes.

“Y-Yer so!!!” Atsumu starts, grabbing Kiyoomi’s shirt. Struggling to find the right words as he stares up to the man, embarrassed. “So!!!” 

The blonde was cut off when he felt a pair of lips press against his. His eyes widening in response. Because yes, Sakusa Kiyoomi is _definitely_ kissing him right this moment. His face heats up immensely, it almost feels like he’s about to get dizzy. 

But his eyes soften not too long after.

His brows scrunch up at the feeling of the soft lips move against his. And god, did it feel perfect. 

He couldn’t stop himself from kissing back, the grip on Kiyoomi’s shirt tightening, pulling him closer. He's become so weak for this man and it was all Kiyoomi's fault. Their kiss was surprisingly tender and intimate. Soft breaths as they separate for a millisecond to switch angles. Kiyoomi doesn’t know how he had lived his life before this, but he for sure won’t be able to survive being away from the pretty man's gentle lips from now on. Not when they feel this good against his own. His hands naturally make their way to the sides of Atsumu’s face.

Kiyoomi pulls away first and they stare into each other’s eyes, post kissing haze still heavily hanging around.

“Kiyoomi…” Atsumu says quietly.

“Mn?” Kiyoomi responds.

“Omi…” He says again. Kiyoomi smiles at the nickname. 

“Yes Tsumu?” He responds. Atsumu likes it.

The blonde doesn’t move away, but he looks down at his grip on Kiyoomi’s shirt. “I haven’t been doin...anythin to do the same…” He says. “While yer out here busy successfully tryin to win me over…I’ve just been...” He feels guilty for not doing the same. 

“I- wanna do it too. But it’s- so…” His pout was back. “It's so embarrassin” he mumbles. He doesn’t know why this was hard for him, he doesn't usually struggle with being romantically involved with someone. Maybe the whole transitioning from bickering rivals to...whatever they’ve got going on now (while also being husbands) is probably the main factor to why he’s struggling this time round. 

“I want ya to fall for me too. So–” 

A chuckle cuts him off. 

“Do you honestly think I’ve been getting into this without anything happening on my side as well?” 

Atsumu looks up at him. “But- I haven’t–”

“I found them.” 

“Found what?”

“Reasons to fall for you.” 

Atsumu blinks a few times to process the sentence. He remains quiet once he does. 

“And you know what?” Kiyoomi asks. The blonde doesn’t reply, but his eyes flashes with curiosity. “You made it too easy for me.” He says. And It takes Atsumu’s breath away. 

“Geez...what did I even do?” Atsumu mutters shyly. 

Kiyoomi smiles down at him. “A lot of things.” 

They lean into each other once again. 

“I did?” Atsumu whispers out as a shy smile slowly spreads across his lips.

Kiyoomi smiles back at him before they press their lips back together. 

“Mhmm.” 

They spend that very same night getting to know each other more while lying in Kiyoomi’s bed, exchanging stories of how their highschool lives were, how they got into Judo, their first impressions of eachother and anything they could share with the short timeframe they had before they find themselves falling asleep together.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
**One month later.**

  
  


Atsumu and Kiyoomi sit across each other at their dining table, hair slightly tousled from just waking up late on a sunday. They had spent the first few hours of the day lazing around in bed and indulging in some early morning pillow talk.

The blonde slams the folder of documents that they’ve avoided since the last time they’ve seen it. 

“It’s time.” Atsumu says, hands on the table as he looks down at it. 

Kiyoomi smiles lazily at his husband, chin propped up on his palm. He reaches up to tug softly at a lock of Atsumu’s front hair that was hanging, before running his fingers through his hair. “Why so serious?” Kiyoomi asks. 

Atsumu looks at him anxiously. “Cause...I don’t know where we're going with this.” he says, taking the man’s large hand into his and sitting down. 

Kiyoomi watches as the blonde plays around with his fingers.

“Tsumu…” He calls out. 

The blonde meets his gaze.

“What do you feel about the 3 months trial with me?” Kiyoomi asks, trying to lighten the mood so Atsumu could relax better. The question catches Atsumu off guard as he stares at the man with disbelief. 

“Did ya actually refer to the first few months of our marriage a 3-month long trial?”

“I did.”

Atsumu couldn’t help but to burst out laughing right after. “I’m still not used to ya unexpectedly throwin’ jokes at me like this.” 

Kiyoomi feels satisfied after successfully making his husband laugh. Atsumu settles down, a smile staying on his lips. 

“Geez. Ya making me want to sign up for a life-long subscription.”Atsumu says, rolling his eyes playfully. 

“Yeah?” Kiyoomi asks. 

They stare at one another for a while as they caress each other's hands.

The black haired man was the one who broke the comfortable silence first.

“I know we’ve got all the orders messed up…” He starts. Atsumu chuckles at it.

They sure did. They went from rivals to sex before jumping straight into marrying each other right after. And _then_ start to fall in love with each other after all that mess.

“We rushed everything, but…” he brushes the pad of his thumb across Atsumu’s knuckles. “Is it selfish of me to ask for us to keep what we have. And to still have us take our time to learn about eachother?”

Atsumu watches as worry etches itself on Kiyoomi’s handsome facial features. It softens his heart to think that this man would assume Atsumu could deny this man anything at all, at this point. A blush creeps up onto his cheeks. ‘Sigh. He doesn’t realise the things he does to my heart.’

The blonde pokes the two moles above Kiyoomi’s eyebrow. “Why do ya look like you’ve just gotten rejected?”

Kiyoomi stays silent but he meets the blonde’s gaze once more. 

Atsumu sighs at his concerned looking husband. He gets off his chair before making his way around the table and boldly sits himself on the man’s lap, arms wrapped around his neck as Kiyoomi naturally rests his hands on Atsumu’s waist, looking up at the man with wonder. 

The blonde was avoiding eye contact, blushing as he stared at the collar of Kiyoomi’s shirt. “I don't think it’s selfish…”He mumbles. They make brief eye-contact before Atsumu breaks it. 

“I’ll...stay.” He says, re-connecting their gazes. “If you’ll have me…” He says softly. 

Kiyoomi couldn’t help but pull the man into a tight hug, resting his forehead against Atsumu’s shoulder to hide the blush on his face. Atsumu’s eyes widen at the action, but they soften as he hears the man chuckle. 

“For the long run?” Kiyoomi asks softly.

Atsumu hugs the man back, sighing in relief. 

“I'd like that."

It’s ironic how fate works for the two. It may have started in a huge mess, but the pair were going to take their time with each other now as they had skipped through the early steps of being together. 

They’ve got a lot more to learn about each other, but they’ve got all the time in the world to do so now.

END

**Author's Note:**

> After so long,,,,,this is finally out lmao 
> 
> BUT, look forward to a bonus chapter explaining what actually happened the night they chaotically got married :,D, their fam's reaction to their decision and MSBY finding out about their actual relationship (+the tabloids finding out lmao). Can't say when it's gonna be out tho :x


End file.
